Secret Love
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: One shot that takes place in DMTNT. Enjoy! :)


Captain Jack Sparrow never claimed to be a saint, but that didn't mean he still didn't have feelings. His feelings were strong, very strong, but he was very good at masking said feelings. No, Jack was not a saint, but he wasn't a monster, either. He had remorse for his bad actions. That didn't mean he didn't have good ones, too. As he sit here in this dank cell, he thought about what the late commodore of Port Royal, James Norrington had said upon their first meeting: "One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." That was true, but Jack felt he had done far more than his share of good deeds, and that they outweighed most of the bad ones. He tried to make up for past mistakes.

When his ship, known at the time, as The Wicked Wench, had been holding slaves, Jack was furious and released them. People weren't cargo. That Cutler Beckett, may he rot in hell, had branded Jack a pirate for his actions and had sunken his ship to the depths as payback. That's when he made that deal with Davy Jones. Jack knew that it was a stupid thing to do, but that ship meant a lot to him. More than his own life, it seemed.

Because of his foolishness, Jack had betrayed Will's trust and sent him over to the Flying Dutchman to settle his debt. Yes, Jack used Will to find the key to the Dead Man's Chest, but he didn't plan on leaving the lad over there the whole time. Just for a while until he could get things figured out. The only problem was his compass. Jack, for the life of him, could not get the blasted thing to work! Why wouldn't it work? He knew exactly what he wanted: to be free from his debt to Davy Jones and to find the Chest. Well, all right, there was something else, or rather someone else. She went by the name of Elizabeth Swann. Ever since the first moment Jack had laid eyes on the pretty lass, he wanted her. Wanted her with every fiber of his whole being. He wanted her as more than just a one night stand. Yes, he wanted her, but didn't want to want her. She was engaged to William Turner, a fine, noble man, who would not only take care of her but give her the freedom she so desperately craved. What Jack liked about Elizabeth wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful, but it was her fiery temperament, and her determination. She wasn't one to give up that easily. That was something the two of them had in common. Well, they had quite a few things in common, actually.

They both wanted freedom, they both did selfish things to get exactly what they want with no regrets. How ironic was it that both of their last names happened to be the names of birds? Sparrow and Swann. Plus, who was it to save the charming murderess from her watery grave? Who was the one to cut the corset off of her when she was suffocating? Just like James Norrington would have suffocated her had she married him. No, Will was a much better match for her. Well, second better match. Jack felt he was first, followed by William, and then Norrington.

Jack sit here, thinking about the visitor he had just received. It was a young lad, who happened to be Henry Turner, son of Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"Don't tell me you're the demon spawn of them two."

Jack had no ill will towards the couple, but it was hard looking at the lad for he was conceived because of their love for one another. Jack had to ask him if his mother ever talked about him? He had to admit that it stung when Henry told him that Elizabeth never mentioned him.

Well, that was some gratitude! He saved the bloody lass from drowning, and saved her husband from an eternity in the locker by having him stab the heart himself, and yet, Elizabeth never even mentioned him once?! If Jack had a kid, he wouldn't be so inconsiderate. Selfish lass.

Why did it bother him so much? Elizabeth never loved him. The only man she loved was William Turner. That was just fine and dandy, but she could of at least mentioned how Jack saved their lives on more than one occasion? He felt as if he was their sacrificial lamb at times.

This was exactly the reason he was so drunk. He could not get that blasted woman out of his head! Even after all these years. Sure, he had strong feelings for Angelica Teach, daughter of the evil Blackbeard, but for some reason, he still couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head. Why she let him get to him so much, he had no idea. Even when she killed him, he still desired her. Still wanted her. He must have been crazy. Who in their right mind would want to be with the person who left them for dead? It was beyond crazy! Whether her decision was right or wrong wasn't the point. Jack just wanted her. Needed her.

Oh, he had a headache! Whether it was from the rum or all his thoughts, he wasn't sure.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Jack stood on his ship, the Black Pearl, watching as Will and Elizabeth were reunited. Will was free from his curse. As expected, the Turners hugged and kissed, as Jack watched.

"That truly is a revolting sight."

Deep down, he was happy that they were back together. Yes, he still wanted Elizabeth, but was happy that she was happy. Jack knew he could be selfish, but he wasn't that selfish.

Later that night, right before they sailed away, Jack popped open a bottle of rum and held it out into a toaster.

"Here's luck to you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

THE END


End file.
